Sunshine
by Bulsara483
Summary: Una tarde de entrenamiento, Hinata y Kageyama comienzan a pensar en lo que significan el uno para el otro.


La luz del Sol

Mi vista se nubla un par de segundos al pasar un pequeño borrón naranja ante mis ojos. Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, siento un tirón de mi manga, una acción ya demasiado familiar, y escucho la voz de Hinata decirme con -quizás excesivo- entusiasmo:

-Kageyama, dame algunos pases, ¿sí? ¿Eh? ¿Por favor?

-Cállate, eres demasiado ruidoso-respondo de forma cortante, pero sonrío a mi pesar y lo acepto sin muchos miramientos.

Hinata esboza una sonrisa radiante y se alza a mi lado, en su ridículo metro sesenta y dos, con un gesto desafiante, dispuesto a golpear todos los balones que le lance como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y así es. Remata todos y cada uno de los balones que levanto para él, con una sincronización asombrosa, y me sorprendo a mí mismo pensando en lo hermoso que se ve saltando por encima de la red, con esa cara de pasión que sólo pone cuando soy yo quien le coloca el pase.

Hinata es como la luz del Sol en un día frío y tormentoso en el que sabes que, por mucho que te esfuerces, nada va a salir bien. Cuando sólo deseo meterme en la cama y esperar a que el día acabe de una maldita vez -y últimamente estoy teniendo demasiados días de esos, con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina-, él aparece a mi lado, me sonríe y todos los problemas parecen desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno de haber estado carcomiendo mi cabeza alguna vez.

Conocí a este pequeño cabeza hueca cuando estábamos en la escuela media. Yo había asistido al torneo de volley con mi equipo, y me topé con él de frente al ir al baño. Al comienzo lo confundí con un niño de primaria, pero él me sacó tozudamente del error, y yo hice un gesto desdeñoso. "¿En serio me tengo que enfrentar a este enano hiperactivo?", pensé. Y como sabía que no iba a constituir realmente ninguna amenaza, lo ignoré y volví con mi equipo. El partido comenzó poco después, y Hinata me hizo frente con una dignidad absurdamente impropia para las habilidades que demostró durante el juego. Sin embargo, su tesón y energía me descolocaron. ¿Quién demonios era Hinata Shouyou, el pequeñajo que podía correr de un lado a otro de la cancha en cuestión de segundos y que remataba el balón -en las pocas veces que llegaba a sus manos- de tal manera que siempre acababa golpeando el suelo?

Reconozco que, en aquel instante, tenía miedo de un chico cuya punta del cabello no me llega a los hombros. Yo, al que habían apodado el Rey de la Cancha, a quien no le temblaban siquiera las pestañas, sentí un extraño temor mezclarse con la ira en mi interior, y comencé a jugar con más agresividad a pesar de que sabía que, hiciese lo que hiciese Shouyou, el resultado estaba decidido y no se iba a decantar en ningún momento a su favor. Así que cuando sonó el silbato anunciando el final del encuentro y mi victoria, no pude por más que gritarle a través de la red, exteriorizando por primera vez todas mis inseguridades ante quien, a pesar de no haberme derrotado, había pisoteado y arrastrado por el suelo aquella metafórica capa real que había conseguido quitarme. Cuando estaba a punto de irme, él me llamó y afirmó con lágrimas en los ojos que la próxima vez me vencería, y en ese momento, aunque quise aparentar la mayor indiferencia posible, supe que aquel reto se haría realidad algún día.

Hinata siempre ha estado hecho para volar. Lo sé desde aquel primer encuentro, en el que me fascinó con sus saltos imposibles y su increíble agilidad. Y ahora que lo tengo frente a mí, luciendo una sonrisa boba de felicidad coronada por las gotas de sudor que resbalan de su frente, sé también que, a pesar de que podríamos haber tomado miles de caminos diferentes y no habernos vuelto a cruzar con el otro, todo lo que me ha importado alguna vez en la vida, incluso más que conseguir una victoria, es hacer que vuele y observar cómo libra su propia batalla en el aire, de igual a igual, como si los centímetros que lo separan de otros jugadores no significaran absolutamente nada.

Hinata me arrebató mi capa y tiró mi estúpida corona a la basura sin que me diese cuenta siquiera, y nunca me las ha devuelto. Y no es como si realmente deseara que lo hiciera, porque yo ya no quiero ser nunca más el Rey de la Cancha, solo y abandonado por el resto, pero darme cuenta de que, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, estoy totalmente a su merced, me hace estremecerme, y no sé muy bien qué significa esa sensación. Mi estómago se aprieta cuando él salta, y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara, sin que pueda controlarla, cuando finalmente golpea el balón y nadie consigue detenerlo. Me hace feliz, y eso, para alguien como yo, que nunca ha tenido demasiado en consideración a los demás, me hace sentir extraño. Como si mi estado anímico dependiese de que ese pequeño Sol que revolotea a mi alrededor no se apague nunca.

De hecho, nunca he pensado en qué sucederá cuando nuestros caminos difieran el uno del otro y el Karasuno no sea más que un recuerdo entre tantos otros. Pero, en el instante en que el último balón del cesto -vaya, hoy hemos practicado bastante- golpea el suelo al otro lado de la red, yo pienso, quizás con demasiada solemnidad, que no me veo en ningún otro lugar que no sea a su lado, jugando juntos, discutiendo por cualquier tontería y compartiendo los bollos de carne que el viejo Ukai nos regala de vez en cuando, cuando se siente demasiado generoso. No hay ningún otro sitio en el que quiera estar que aquí y ahora, riéndonos y corriendo el uno al lado del otro de vuelta a casa.

Y es por eso, porque me llena de esa felicidad que durante tanto tiempo me había sido negada e ilumina todo lo que antes tan sólo era pura negrura, que me detengo de repente, cogiendo aire a bocanadas para recuperar el aliento, y lo miro, esperando por el momento en que pare de correr al ver que no le sigo el paso y acuda a mi encuentro. Cuando lo hace, profiriendo estruendosas burlas sobre mi debilidad y el hecho de que él haya aguantado más que yo, ignoro sus palabras y me acerco a él. Lo envuelvo en un abrazo torpe que parece más un mero roce, y él corresponde de inmediato, aunque advierto que lo he tomado por sorpresa. Acerco mi boca a su oreja, con su revuelto pelo naranja haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz, y le susurro un "Te amo" apenas audible.

Porque sin Hinata Shouyou yo no sería más que una mala versión de mí mismo, una mera sombra alzándose sola en la cancha, sin ninguna luz que me ilumine. Él es todo eso para mí, y un millón de cosas más que no puedo expresar con palabras. Así que no podría pedirle más a la vida que haber tropezado en mi camino con la piedra más hermosa que haya visto jamás.

...

El entrenamiento normal ha terminado, y yo me acerco rápidamente a Kageyama para pedirle que me lance unos pases, como todos los días, antes de que le dé tiempo a salir corriendo. Él hace una mueca de resignación, pero la reemplaza casi al instante por una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me da muy de vez en cuando y que he acabado aprendiendo a apreciar, y se dirige hacia el cesto de los balones para comenzar a practicar. No es que me sorprenda especialmente que acceda tan fácilmente a entrenar conmigo, pues lo hemos tomado por costumbre, pero hoy parece incluso más dispuesto a ello de lo habitual. Sonrío ampliamente y me coloco a unos pasos de él, esperando que levante el balón para saltar y golpearlo a través de la red. Acabo rematando todos y cada uno de sus pases, y, a pesar de lo que se podría pensar, tampoco me extraña demasiado hacerlo. De alguna manera sé que, aunque haya corrido más lento o me haya movido peor de lo que debiera, el balón siempre va a llegar de algún modo u otro a mis manos. A veces envidio la increíble agudeza visual de Kageyama.

Cuando lo conocí en mi primer y único torneo de volley de la secundaria, me sentí muy pequeño en comparación a él, y no sólo por la diferencia de tamaños (bastante acusada, de todas formas). Pasó frente a mí con la barbilla en alto y la espalda muy recta, y casi pude ver ondeando detrás de él una capa, visión que no me extrañó cuando mis compañeros de equipo me dijeron que se trataba del Rey de la Cancha. Me llamó inmediatamente la atención. Si aquél era su apodo, debía tener unas increíbles habilidades. Aunque no quise admitirlo en ningún momento, el miedo me recorrió el cuerpo y se transformó rápidamente en unos nervios que me veía incapaz de controlar. Todo lo que quería era no pensar en él, Kageyama Tobio, pero mi mala suerte propició que lo enfrentara fuera del baño. Nuestro encuentro en ese momento fue breve pero conciso. Sentí todos mis nervios desaparecer de un plumazo y, ante su mirada de desdén, afirmé que no debería subestimarme. Creo que lo hizo, de todos modos, y no sin razón. ¿Un chico de menos de un metro sesenta con el estómago ligeramente revuelto en un enfrentamiento directo con quien me sacaba por lo menos veinte centímetros y parecía definitivamente mucho más fuerte? Yo mismo me habría reído si no fuera porque sentía que había muchas cosas en juego.

Aquel partido fue un desastre, aunque, muy en el fondo, yo no esperaba demasiado. Mi equipo estaba formado por amigos del club de básquet que se habían prestado amablemente a jugar conmigo en el torneo, pues yo era el único miembro del club de voleibol, y eso se traducía en una enorme inexperiencia por parte del resto de los jugadores, y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Por mi parte también. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar en ganar cuando ni siquiera había jugado volley en serio ni una sola vez? A pesar de haber dado lo mejor de mí, la derrota se coló por todas las partes de mi cuerpo y me hizo sentir malditamente pesado, solo y acabado. Fuera me encontré con Kageyama Tobio por última vez, y le advertí, con lágrimas en los ojos, que la próxima vez lo vencería. Parecía una promesa vacía, visto lo visto, pero realmente, en ese instante, pensé que quería hacerla realidad algún día, así me fuera la vida en ello.

Pero ese día no llegó. Sin que yo lo supiera, Kageyama me esperaba en el Karasuno, el mismo lugar al que había ido mi ídolo, el Pequeño Gigante, y tuve que asimilar la idea de que íbamos a estar al mismo lado de la red. Aún me sorprendo a mí mismo en ocasiones sintiéndome extraño al respecto. Haga lo que haga, sé que Tobio siempre va a lanzarme el balón. Sé que soy útil, que soy necesario. Y eso me causa un calor en el pecho que no sabría cómo definir. A pesar de mis innumerables errores -todavía puedo recordar el sonido de aquel servicio fallido contra la cabeza de Kageyama- él sigue estando ahí para mí. Y, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, me hace feliz saberlo.

Siempre he querido volar. Cuando era pequeño, por ser más bajito que los demás. Cuando descubrí el volley, por ver qué había al otro lado de una red que se me antoja en ocasiones demasiado alta e infranqueable. Sin embargo, mis pies siempre parecían pegados al suelo, y yo permanecía obligado a observar cómo los demás miraban hacia abajo para verme. Como si fuera una mota de polvo, demasiado insignificante como para mirarme de igual a igual. Todo eso desaparece cuando Kageyama está ahí para lanzarme todos los balones que quiera recibir. Cuando él está a mi lado, siento que puedo saltar más alto, correr más rápido y golpear más fuerte. Siento que nacen de mí esas alas con las que tanto he soñado, y que los centímetros que me separan de otros jugadores pierden toda la importancia. ¿A quién le importa eso si Kageyama Tobio está ahí para mí?

Kageyama me permitió recibir la luz del Sol de frente, sin que la sombra de otros me la taparan. Y, con el tiempo, creo que él mismo se ha convertido en un Sol para mí, en la más peculiar de las maneras, que siempre me estará iluminando allá donde yo esté. Y aunque sé que probablemente nos separemos algún día (a fin de cuentas, los años de preparatoria no son tan largos), nunca he pensado realmente en qué sucederá cuando ese momento llegue. Porque, en el instante en que golpeo el último balón que me lanza, estoy totalmente seguro de que no quiero estar en ningún otro lado. Quiero seguir jugando con él, quiero que nos sigamos peleando y quiero seguir robándole sus batidos cuando no está demasiado atento. Quiero que sigamos practicando para volvernos más y más fuertes, y después correr de vuelta a casa, en una estúpida carrera que ya se ha hecho costumbre y que de todos modos nunca tiene ganador. De un momento a otro no lo siento más a mi lado, y cuando me giro, lo veo parado a unos metros de distancia de mí, respirando de forma entrecortada. Vuelvo a su lado, burlándome de su poco aguante, pero mis palabras no parecen tener el menor efecto en él.

Kageyama se acerca y me abraza, de forma tan suave que apenas me toca. Y esta vez sí que consigue sorprenderme completamente. Aun así, le devuelvo el abrazo. Siento su boca sobre mi oreja y escucho dos palabras sueltas, apenas audibles. "Te amo", dice, sin esa impaciencia tan propia de él, como aquel que sabe que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para estar al lado del otro. Y, sin pararme a pensarlo -porque realmente no lo necesito-, respondo contra su pecho, con la voz más firme que puedo poner:

-Yo también.

Porque, sin Kageyama Tobio, yo caminaría para siempre entre las sombras, sin que me llegase ninguna vez alguna luz. Mis días carecerían de total sentido, y desde luego estaría muy solo. Porque no me di cuenta de cúan solo estaba en verdad hasta que él llegó y me hizo volar hacia el cielo de sus ojos.

...

Nuestros labios se unen casi por inercia, como si hubieran estado buscándose durante mucho tiempo, y ambos susurramos, con la misma asombrosa sincronización de siempre, en la boca del otro:

-Eres como la luz del Sol.


End file.
